Different
by WatchTheSunset
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny are realizing that their relations with their "friends" seem to be feeling a bit closer than they ought to.  And now, it's becoming a problem.  Ponyboy x Darry and  Johnny x Dally
1. Chapter 1: Truths Revealed

Story: Different Pairings: Dally x Johnny, Darry x Ponyboy

**Disclaimer: DAMN YOU I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Hiiii**

**I decided to write another story, because the other one was so much fun and I just looooove how many potential pairings there are in The Outsiders**

**I mean, hey, you have a gang with only boys and that's what you get * innocent look * what?**

**Anways…please try this story and I'm sorry that I don't write a lot but just this has killed all the brain cells in my head and I might not have enough to do my math homework…lol**

**Tell me if the plot is okay and give some ideas, please?**

**Doesn't have to be a complicated review "keep going" "good job" ?**

**-No flames-**

Ponyboy's POV

Johnny admired Dally, and he would do anything for him.

Anything.

No question about it. All Dally had to do was ask Johnny and it was that simple. Because Johnny adored him and it passed beyond that level, even. He worshipped the ground Dally walked on and everything Dally did seemed to be amazing and glorified and idolized by Johnny Cade.

Maybe it was because Dally was the complete opposite of him. While Johnny was quiet and thoughtful, Dally was loud and didn't think most of the time. Johnny would do anything to avoid a fight and he was nervous and jumpy. Hell, he was afraid of his own shadow; anything that moved could make him jumpy and scared. I kind of felt bad for him, but with Dally it was another story.

Dally was again the complete opposite of Johnny. While Johnny would do anything to avoid a fight, Dally was out picking fights. He would get some gang mad just so he could fight and have to fist to fist combat. He kept his cool and wasn't scared of anything or anyone. As far as he was concerned, the whole world should just bow down and make him king, 'cause that's just how he thought. Not even Darry wanted to get into a fight with him.

Jeez, when I saw how much Dally was to Johnny I was amazed, but I thought it was just worship and now I know better. And after just one night, I knew everything.

Flashback

"Hey, Pony," Johnny whispered. We were in my room, and since Johnny's folks were fighting again and his dad was drunk, he stayed here with me. It's not like we minded, it's always great to have one of the gang with us. And I loved to talk to him, because he seemed to understand me better than Soda, Darry obviously, anyone. Just, well, maybe not at 3am in the morning?

"Mmmmph," I mumbled into my pillow and shoved my head farther into it's warm confines.

"What do you think about Dally?" he asked, almost hesitantly. Of course I wasn't my usual observant self and I didn't catch the certain tone in his voice (I'd now it anywhere by now). It was a bit cautious, hesitant, awkward, afraid and yet the tiniest bit loving? Dunno, I was groggy, sleepy and cranky. Could be mistaken for admiration.

I was too honest in my sleep, annoyingly, "He's kind of scary. Why, do you have a crush on him or something?" It was kind of a joke, but I guess it didn't seem like that to Johnny and he choked a bit, trying to muffle it under his checkered blanket. Once again, I was too tired to catch the almost definite hints that he _did _like Dally that way. I rolled over and tried again to get to sleep before the sun came up. Apparently Johnny wasn't so worried about that.

"O-oh. But he's kinda brave, ain't he? You know, and gallant like them Southern gentlemen," his voice was so obvious that even I couldn't miss that tone, 'cept it was more loving than ever. I twitched in the dark and then flicked a light switch on, cringing from the brightness. Damn, and I thought Johnny was straight as a ruler, maybe even asexual since he didn't really make any moves. Though that girl, Marcie….aw nevermind. What the hell was I thinking? Maybe I was going crazy and he really didn't think like that at all, it was seriously worth a try to find out, though.

"Look, Johnny," I took a deep breath, trying not to let him down any harder than I had to. Probably not going to go well, "Dally is kind of…er, into women. He's straight. Straight. As. A. Ruler. You see the way he picks up random broads and you _know_ they're all women. He wouldn't dare do anything like that with a man. It's disgusting to him." Okay, so maybe I could have let him down a little lighter than that, but he would have too much hope if I didn't do it the hard way.

-**Johnny's POV**-

I squealed a little, probably not the best idea, since I had just been found out, but it was all I _could_ do. Pony knew I liked Dally. He knew I didn't have the smallest chance with him and I knew it too. But for some reason there was this hopeful little voice in my head that kept on going and telling me: Johnnycake, you can do it. He won't say no, because have you seen how close you are to him? No one can get that close to Dallas Winston. You can even stand up to him, and he loves you I'll bet. I'll bet and I know it. You love him and he loves you, there ain't no more to say about it. Go for it, Johnnycake...Johnnycake….Johnnycake.

The words in my head slurred together and I went into a daze, "How did you know?" I finally managed to squeaked out, my face red with embarrassment. Great, and the light was on so it was completely obvious he was right. Why couldn't I bet a better liar?

"It's not that hard to miss, I mean your tone is just so full of giveaways I guess. Try to be a bit more subtle about that near Dally," I bit my lip to keep from saying -_It doesn't matter, he loves me anyway._

"Great," I wasn't usually prone to sarcasm, but for some reason it just kind a way to get rid of my bad mood due to automatic rejection. Then I had a question for Pony that I needed to know, just to make us even, "Do you like any, you know, guys…that way?" I laughed at myself for the stupidity. Of course, I was the _only queer_ in the stupid gang. _Queer_. That sounded terrible in my head and I probably couldn't say it even if I wanted to.

"Errrr," there was an awkward silence and then Pony continued, even if a bit reluctantly, "I think I like Darry. That way. It's wrong I know because he's my brother but it's just everything about him that draws me near. I mean, he's so authoritative, so muscular and he smells really nice. He's just so strong and unbelievably gorgeous. Please don't ever tell him what I am. I'll die, because if he ever knew, he'd disown me and try to get me as far away as possible and being the sicko I am, I just can't do that. I can't be apart from him, he's-," there was the key words. I can't be apart from him. Everything draws me near. After he said that I tuned out. That's exactly how I felt about Dally. He was handsome, strong, like Darry but with a dangerous edge that I liked, a bit more than I should.

"Yeah…you get it don't you? You get how I feel, Pony. And now we're just kinda queer together, right?" I tried to smile to myself.

He laughed weakly.

"Yup, just queer together. And if you ever tell Darry, I'll skin you alive," we both laughed and everything seemed okay. For now.

End Flashback and Pony's Point of View

That was an interesting conversation. I groaned. Why would I just spill something like that out to someone. Well, at least it wasn't just "someone" it was Johnny and the scary thing was I wasn't even sure if I was joking about the skinning alive thing. Though if Darry left me, I wouldn't have the mood to skin anyone.

But it was all so wrong, he was my brother and he was a boy. As if being gay wasn't bad enough, I had to commit incest too. Actually, I didn't really do anything yet…maybe I could change that and—woah woah woah. What was I thinking? He surely wouldn't let me do that kind of thing. Not in a million years.

_That is, unless I seduced him._

**nananananana**

**hehe**

**well, what did you think?**

**Was it okay? Please please review, because I really can't know if you're reading if you don't review **

**And then, I wouldn't be able to update you see…**

**HA**

**Got you there ;) Well, anyway, please review, no flames**


	2. Chapter 2: Acting Weird

I don't own the outsiders…

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! As you have heard a million times before, it means sooo much to me :D

Aaaand, I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter…

**Johnny's POV**

Okay, so Pony wasn't the manliest of the greasers I knew. He liked to read, and he actually thought, kinda like me. Which was probably why I liked him more than all the greasers. Dally excepted, of course. But today, he was just really different and it was kind of creepy. I mean, he wasn't like that to everyone, but around certain people, he was just girly. I feel bad saying that, but it was so damn obvious. And you can just guess that one person who he was really strange around. His hair seemed to not have much grease in it and I couldn't be sure, but I think he worked out some more during this morning.

He was prancing around the breakfast table, earning the curious glances of Two-Bit, Steve and Dally. I just pretended not to notice, because I really didn't want to talk about it, just a bit awkward. Every chance I got, though, I stared at Dally and smiled sadly to myself. Of course, he was way out of my range. If only I was a girl… Let's not get into that, though.

Pony had stopped prancing and stopped at Darry's spot at the table. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Pony strangely. Then, he just turned around and kept reading the boring morning paper. Pony looked irritated and he tried again, touching his brother's arm and smiling.

"Do you want me to pick this up for you?"

"Uhm, sure Pony. You know, you should pull your shirt down a bit," he commented, making it perfectly clear that he was not interested in the slightest. I looked up and for once, decided to see what he was wearing. A shortish T-shirt clung to his chest and he was wearing, slightly too short shorts. It was too early in the morning this…really too early. Dally leaned in close to me and whispered,

"What is Pony smoking now, Johnny?" I wasn't even really sure what to say, because he was too close to me and I was kind of turning pink just looking at him. He pulled away and looked at me funny, probably wondering what in the heck was wrong with me. But I just kinda stared at him with wide eyes.

**Darry's POV**

Was Pony trying to get raped? His shirt was so freaking short and his shorts were just as bad. And what exactly was he wearing as perfume, because it was damn delicious. I tried to shrug nonchalantly as he got way too close in my personal space bubble, which had gotten even smaller ever since he decided to act like that. Him wearing those clothes wasn't exactly bad, it was just the opposite. I couldn't stop thinking about him after he let my side at the table and it was really annoying. What was he even doing?

I tried to ignore him and it helped that everyone was just staring at him, not me. If they had, they would see me a tiny shade of red and we couldn't have that happening. Besides, everyone in the gang knew me as the cold hearted superman that could do anything. Wouldn't want to change that. No one would want to know how I felt about my little brother. It was just a bit creepy and if Pony found out, he would probably cry and run to a children's home. Though, what he was doing now seriously wasn't helping his chances of not finding out those disturbing facts.

"Do you want me to pick this up for you?" I almost choked on my coffee as he whispered into my ear. Great, that wasn't helping either. I stared at him silently, narrowing my eyes and wondering if this was a bad joke. But I decided to just pretend I didn't hear and I kept reading the boring paper after giving a boring response. He looked irritated. Why would he be irritated? What was he trying to do anyway? Maybe he knew how I felt and he was just trying to tease me or provoke me. Wow, that was a bad idea.

Looking across the table, I just watched Johnny and Dally whispering. Johnny seemed embarrassed and Dally looked confused. Figures. Dally was never good with emotions and all that kind of stuff. For him it was just have fun and then leave and pretend you never knew the broad. He could never tell how much Johnny really cared about him and it was obvious that Johnny was going to get hurt. Regardless of what people say about me, I can notice people's emotions quite accurately.

Though, unfortunately, no matter how much I could read them, I couldn't change them. That would be a very helpful power when it came to Johnny and Dally. Johnny was very obviously taken with Dally. (I mean, come on, can anyone miss the way he stares at Dally or the way he blushed whenever he came close. Right, no. Only Dally could miss something so obvious. The blockhead.)

**Dally's POV**

God, what is Johnny's issue? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Uhm, no… I haven't. So what's his problem with me? The weird thing is it's only when I get too close or something. If I'm a foot away, he's alright. And it's just with me, I'm totally sure about that. I swear, he sleeps with Pony sometimes and he has no issues whatsoever. So what's wrong with me? And I'm sure that he still follows me around.

"Johnny? " I frowned and reached out to pat him on the head. He seemed to like when I did that. Mental note.

"Y-yeah…," he looked at me nervously and _forced_ a _fake_ smile.

**Pony's POV**

Aww, come on. What was wrong with Darry? I was completely doing everything the book told me. I was swaying my hips, wearing skimpy clothes and violating his personal space bubble. And nothing was even working on him. He just looked really disinterested and kind of annoyed. And I even used perfume! How could anyone resist perfume?

I just gave up and sighed, sitting at the dinner table next to Johnny, who was looking very embarrassed as Dally pet him on the head. Cute. At least Dally would touch him.

**Johnny's POV**

I loved it when Dally pet me on the head. For some reason, it gave me a sense of security and a warm fuzzy feeling. Maybe I should try seducing Dally, like Pony had decided to do with Darry. Although…I'm not really sure it was working. Darry just looked like he was kind of awkward with that kind of attraction and that meant it was not working. Well, it might work with Dally. He's into broads who dress like Pony did, so maybe he would like it if I dressed like that.

On second thought, he'd probably just toss me on the bed and rape me. Not a completely bad idea, but I'd like some feeling to it. Just…I mean, I only wanted him to love me. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Okay, yeah it was, but still. I should try doing that and see what would happen.

A mental scenario ran through my head of me dressed skimpy and walking past Dally: He would stare at me like I was crazy and then he might touch me to see if I was okay with it. Then…* BLEEP * and * BLEEP *...I wish. But in all honesty, he'd just tell me to get a girlfriend and stop taking me seriously. Then he would avoid me and I'd rather not have that happening. So, I just tossed that idea aside.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. Dally beat me there and pulled a young teenager out of the frame. She was about 5'4'', blond and had blue eyes. Typical for a model, actually. Her form was tall and slim, with some curves in all the right places. A disturbing thought came to mind. That was Dally's girlfriend… She smiled at me and cupped my cheek, playfully.

"You're cute. Dal, who's this?" Great, and the sad part was that I was of more interest to her than to Dally.

"Huh? Him?" Oh, yeah ME. Thanks for caring, Dally, "he's just part of the gang, Jessie." So Jessie was her name.

"Ah, well, let's go up to _bed_, Dal," He laughed and then whispered something to her, and carried her upstairs. I just stared, hoping no one noticed. My face looked like a freaking pouty three year old who didn't get the candy he wanted. Dally being the candy of course. I just wishes I was the one he had carried upstairs, or the one he would laugh with, or the one he would like to spend time with. Not the one he had left downstairs awkwardly, or the one he thought was strange, or the one he was forced to spend time with.

Wow, I was such a sad sight. I was in love with a juvenile delinquent that was a _boy_, that was _straight_, that was in my gang. Could it get any worse than that? Oh ,yeah, by the way, he has a _girlfriend_. My heart was just about crushed and I hoped it wouldn't die on the way upstairs. Actually, you know what, maybe if I did, it would be okay.

**Pony's POV**

I looked at Johnny sadly. Of course, Dally had to get a girlfriend and just flaunt the fact in front of him. I mean, that was just cruel even if Dally was totally oblivious to what Johnny felt towards him. Which, by the way was idiotic even for dally. He was as oblivious to Johnny's feelings as Darry was to my advances, so I decided to leave Darry, who was about as feeling as a damn piece of stone, and head upstairs to talk to Johnny. I needed to tell him about what I was thinking.

Uhm..is this chapter okay? :D

Well, Read and review, just let me know…

Because my chapters are starting to get reallllllly short :/ like chapter three will be VERRY SHORT

I'm sorry _

But it's just the way I divided up chapters in my plot diagram…


End file.
